Her
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: McGee wants her back, and he's willing to wait. What will she say? Two-shot. Some McAbby angst.    Please review!
1. Her

**_A/N_**

**_Hey! Thanks for stopping by! _**

_**This WILL be a two-shot..once I get the...second...shot...written. =D **_  
_**This was written on a whim..Was watching some McAbby vids on youtube and was like, "FANFIC!" (And I came running to NFA for inspiration, of course)**_  
_**There was really no pre-planning...Just started writing. (I believe our very own Thom E. Gemcity would call it free writing =])**_  
_**It doesn't really have anything in it pertaining to any certain episode, but the years I used in it suggest that it's from around now...So go with that =]**_

_**So please review. I would love you forever. =D**_

* * *

"_The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it." - W. M. Lewis_

It wasn't the fact that she broke his heart;

It wasn't the fact that she doesn't seem to care that she broke his heart;

It wasn't even the fact that he has to see her every single day;

It was the fact that she acted like absolutely _nothing_ ever happened, and that they were and always have been just 'buddies'.

It was also the fact that he was still totally, completely, madly in love with her.

So now, like any other day, he entered her lab to give her some evidence of their current case. She was standing at her computers, slightly bobbing her head to the God-awful metal music when he entered.

And like any other day, his breath hitched and his heart skipped ten beats.

"Hello, McGee!" She exclaimed happily as she turned to face him. "What do you have for me?"

He gulped down his feelings and put on a grin, "blood, sperm and urine." He held up evidence bags and tubes.

"Yummy!" She exclaimed sarcastically, taking them from him. She leaned over the table to sign off on the clipboard, and as she did McGee caught a whiff of her shampoo.

It smelled of vanilla and death, and he couldn't love it more.

Because it was...Her.

"There you go!" She said, leaning back up with a 'swoosh' of her pigtails. She handed the clipboard back to McGee and turned towards her Major Mass Spectrometer, pushing a few buttons before inserting one of the blood samples.

McGee stood, watching her work.

She was amazing to him; Absolutely, positively amazing.

Why she decided to 'officially unofficially' break up those 5 years ago was over his head, and he didn't allow himself to dwell on it; It was far too painful.

"What are you still doing here, McGee?" She asked, not turing around.

"I-I was just leaving." He muttered, turning abruptly and heading for the door.

"McGee."

He turned around, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?"

She exhaled, placing her hand on her hip and staring at him with her 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' stare,

"you know exactly 'like what', Tim."

McGee had an inkling..Possibly an idea...

Okay, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

But he wasn't about to let her know that.

"I don't know what you mean." He lied.

"Timmy, I have known you far too long to not know when you're lying." She said, walking towards him. "And right now, you're lying."

"Can you be more specific?" McGee asked, stalling.

"Timothy!" She exclaimed, giving up on being 'calm' as she stomped her combat boots-clad foot.

"What?" He asked, shrugging as he backed up. "I-I-I..We, were..Why...Why did you break up with me?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she froze in place, obviously shocked.

"Wh-what?" She sputtered.

McGee sighed, "I said...Why'd you break up with me?"

"Break up with you?" She repeated. "Tim, that...That was five..Years...Ago.."

Her words were measured, as if she was trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Remember when we were at Buzzed? And I asked you where our relationship was going?" McGee asked, irritation starting to set in. "You blew it off, as if it meant nothing. 'What's wrong with what we have going on now?'." He quoted her.

"Tim, that was-"

"Yeah, 7 years ago, I know. But what was wrong with it, was...I loved you. I don't know how, but I knew that I loved you after that first phone call!" McGee continued. "I loved you then, I love you know...I've always...Loved you."

"Timmy, I...I can't.." She stammered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Why are you so afraid of...Loving someone?"

"I'm not afraid, I just..I can't.." She stumbled over her own words, trying to grasp her own reasoning. "I'm not afraid."

The weak, vulnerable tone of voice she displayed made McGee's heart rip into a million pieces.

"Come here." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm not afraid." She repeated.

McGee wanted to tell her that 'he knew'.

That he knew she wasn't afraid and that he knew why she did all the things she did.

But he couldn't.

"I'm not afraid." She said once again. "I was...Unsure."

"Is there a difference here?" He asked softly, pulling back to look into her piercing green eyes.

"Yes...No...Maybe?"

"I'm not going to...To beg you, to take me back. To l-love me." McGee told her. "But just know that I love you, and I always will love you."

"Tim..."

"You know where to find me." He told her, giving a firm squeeze on her shoulders before turning and leaving the lab, heading towards the elevator.

"Timmy."

* * *

_**Ending A/N**_

**_The title of the first part came completely by chance. I was in the middle of writing the darn thing, and I realized that I hadn't once used Abby's name, and the she only referred to as 'her' and 'she'. (Guess what the second part will be called? =])_**  
**_So I decided to go with it! Hope you liked it!_**


	2. She

**_A/N. Hey! Sorrry it took so long! NaNoWriMo has taken a lot out of me (and still is) but I've managed to squeeze this out. Hope you like this!  
PLEASE R/R! =D_**

* * *

_"I'm not going to...To beg you, to take me back. To l-love me." Tim told her. "But just know that I love you, and I always will love you."_

_"Tim..."_

_"You know where to find me." He told her, giving a firm squeeze on her shoulders before turning and leaving the lab, heading towards the elevator._

_"Timmy."_

**~One Week Later~**

"Did she come in today?" Tim asked Tony as he entered her lab, carrying some evidence bags as he came. "Please tell me she came in today and is just on a Caf-Pow run..."

He motioned around the empty lab.

Tony shook his head as he held up guide she'd written up to using her lab in her absence. Tim sighed and set the bags on the counter.

"She can't possible still be 'sick'." He stated, plopping down in her chair.

Tony watched Tim with interest, noticing the worry etched in his features,

"are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

Tim looked up at him,

"what what's all about?"

"Don't play McDumb what's going on with you and her?"

"I...I told her, last week, that..That I loved her...That I've always loved her, and that I wasn't going to beg her to love me back, but that...She knew where to find me?" He offered, his voice gradually getting higher as he spoke.

If they had been cartoons, Tony's chin would be on the floor.

"Tim..."

"I don't know where it came from, or why the whole thing started." Tim interrupted him. "I don't. But it's true and I couldn't just go on...How I was."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No..."

Tony thought a moment as he draped his arm across Tim's shoulder,

"go. Go find her. I'll run the evidence...Stuff."

Tim looked curiously at Tony,

"that's very...Un-Tony of you."

Tony shot him a 'look',

"are you gonna go or not?"

"Right." Tim nodded. "I'm going now."

"Go, win your lady back, my friend!"

Tim grinned at Tony's parting words and hurried to the elevator.

After deciding he was too impatient at the moment to wait, he dashed to the stairs.

* * *

He stood outside her apartment door, feeling more cowardly than he ever had in his entire life.

"_Come on, McGee, just knock on the stupid door."_ He mentally reprimanded himself.

He inhaled deeply and raised his fist to knock when she suddenly opened the door.

"Timmy." She said softly.

Her hair was in pigtails like they normally are, but they were all askew and lopsided. Hairs were falling out of the ponytails and her dark makeup was smeared underneath her eyes.

Almost like she hadn't washed her face in a week.

Her clothes she was wearing were all wrinkled, and a stain was visible on the white top she wore.

It's like she'd given up on personal hygiene.

"Hi." He said bluntly.

"'_Hi'?"_ He thought. _"'Hi'? I couldn't think of something better than 'hi'?"_

"Hi." She repeated, not making any attempt to let him in the door.

He shifted from one foot to the other,

"can I come in?"

She hesitated before opening the door a little wider, letting him step inside.

He smiled at the all familiar coffin, candles and other assorted 'goth' memorabilia.

"What's going on?" McGee asked, turning around to face her. "Why haven't you been at work? Why have you been avoiding...Everyone, really?"

"What am I _supposed_ to do?" She asked, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "You show up in my lab and tell me you love me, then walk away!"

"Because you weren't saying anything!" McGee exclaimed in defense.

"How in the world was I supposed to say anything?" She yelled back. "I was speechless, Tim! I was shocked, and scared and..And..."

"I thought you said you weren't afraid?" Tim asked, gently teasing her.

"This isn't funny, McGee." She crossed her arms defiantly. "This is not funny at all."

"Look, I didn't mean this to happen." McGee told her. "I..I don't even know why I told you that, really."

"No, I'm glad you did." She said. "If I'd known you'd been keeping this bottled up, I..I would have wanted you to tell me."

"Then why are you acting like this?" McGee asked, confused. "Like I said, I'm not going to beg you to love me, but I'd appreciate some sort of closure from this.

"I do love you, McGee, I've told you that, but-"

"As you'd love a dog?"

"Well, I don't...McGee, don't leave!" She exclaimed as he started toward the door. "I do love you! I love you as I'd love..My true love! God, that sounded corny, but it's true!"

McGee grinned as she continued.

"I love you like I've never loved anyone else before, Tim, and I've just never been one for commitment, I guess." She rambled, wringing her hands together. "I mean, I can't even sign a cell phone contract that's longer than six months! I was afraid, Tim. I am afraid, scared...Terrified."

McGee leaned over and pressed his lips to hers gently.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity.

"Tim, I really do love you." She whispered.

He wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, letting his hand rest on her cheek as he said,

"and I love you, too, Abby."

_"The past is behind us, love is in front and all around us." ~Terri Guillemets_


End file.
